


Lo Ti Penso Amore

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Law being a bit of an a-hole, Seduction, Singing, but not really, just was inspired by a pretty song I heard, mentions of foreign language from North Blue, somewhat PDA, somewhat song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: She looked up at the stage as a pretty older woman approached the microphone, light shining down on her as she began to sing a lovely aria, the violin and harp accompanying her in the background. Nami felt a chill rush through her as she took in the voice. It was beautiful, the language was not of East Blue, she couldn’t understand the words at all but the song held so much emotion that caused a blush to cross her face.





	Lo Ti Penso Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic had been inspired by a song I heard from a movie I came across through Netflix called 'The Devil's Violinist', it was a fascinating movie and the main character was quite the eye-candy. You can come across this song on Youtube (the title of the song is the same as the title on the fic) and if you do give it a listen. It's quite good and it sort of sets the atmosphere for the fic. Thanks for reading! :-)

‘What a boring atmosphere.’ The orange haired navigator thought quietly to herself as she sat down at the table with her empty wine glass next to her watching the violinist performing before the audience. He was quite good, he probably could rival Brook in his playing but there was no way she would tell that to the skeleton.

“Here you are Miss.” A voice said and Nami looked up at the young waitress who brought her another glass of wine.

Nami frowned, “I didn’t order another glass.”

The pretty young waitress gave her a smile, “Yes…well you see…a gentleman stopped me and told me to bring you another one.”

Nami raised an eyebrow, “What gentleman?”

“The one sitting in the corner towards the bar.” She said and pointed in the direction, “The one with the dark hair and sword.”

“I see…” Nami said and stood up with her new filled glass, “Thanks for letting me know.” She then walked over to the man whose golden eyes lifted to meet hers.

“Alright, what’s your deal?” Nami asked him putting a hand on her hip as his lips lifted in a smirk.

“I can’t buy a pretty young lady a drink?” he asked her and saw Nami reaching for her ClimaTact, “Careful Nami-ya, you wouldn’t want to cause a scene at a place like this.”

Nami heard the applause of the audience as the violinist finished his solo and pouted. He was right, this wasn’t the time or place to be causing a ruckus, she would be no better than Luffy if she was to disturb the atmosphere around this place. Reluctantly she moved her hand away from her weapon and slid into the booth sitting next to the Surgeon of Death. She looked up at the stage as a pretty older woman approached the microphone, light shining down on her as she began to sing a lovely aria, the violin and harp accompanying her in the background. Nami felt a chill rush through her as she took in the voice. It was beautiful, the language was not of East Blue, she couldn’t understand the words at all but the song held so much emotion that caused a blush to cross her face.

“It’s from North Blue.”

“Huh?” Nami blinked and glanced over at her ally.

“The song… she’s singing in one of the languages from North Blue.”

“So…what’s she saying then? What does it mean?”

Law leaned in towards her ear as the woman on stage continued singing, “I feel you, love…when with a sharp sound…the waves move…in the quiet dear grove…often sitting there listening…”

Nami felt her blush deepen as Law translated the song while the lady continued to sing, the music adding more depth to it. His warm breath on her face made her heart rate grow faster. It was a very romantic song…and it felt so strange to be listening to it with someone like Trafalgar Law offering her a translation. “It’s very…moving.” She finally said as the song ended and the audience loudly cheered. She then breathed deeply through her nose, “I…I think I need some fresh air…” she stood up slowly, placing her hand on the table, “If you’ll excuse me…”

She then quickly made her way through the crowd and went to the open balcony of the venue she was at taking in large gulps of the night air, feeling her heartbeat calm down a little. ‘Stupid song!’

“Feeling better, Nami-ya?” Nami nearly jumped out of her skin as sharply turned around facing the man she had been sitting with earlier.

“Wh-what did you follow me out here for?”

“I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with you.”

“I-I told you I needed some air, you didn’t have to follow me out here I’m fine.” Nami said.

“Did that song get you hot and bothered Nami-ya?” Law asked her and leaned in closer towards her face, “Or was it me?”

 

Nami gaped at him in shock before finding her voice, “A-Asshole! As if you could get me riled up!”

Law smirked, “Shall I prove it?”

“You wouldn’t.”

But he did and Nami received no warning as he grabbed her face in his hand and met her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Nami felt her legs nearly buckle as she felt him pull away only to chase after him, one of her hands reaching up towards his neck to pull him back down to meet her lips once more, this time his tongue made its way inside her mouth and Nami opened her mouth wider letting him dominate the kiss. Finally, they parted for air with Nami gasping for breath backing a step away from the dark doctor who had a slight flush to his tanned face.

‘Dammit…’ Nami cursed inwardly as the heat from her body refused to fade, ‘That kiss only made things worse…’

Slender fingers touched her chin, lifting it up so she could gaze at those golden depths that were slowly drawing her in, “You look a little flushed Nami-ya.”

“L-look who’s talking…” Nami rasped out before she felt a hand on her waist and tensed up, “Tora-o…this is…”

“Isn’t a little late to be trying to talk me out of this?” Law asked her and pulled her body towards his so that she was flush against him, letting her feel every hard line of muscle, making her aware of his aroused state. Nami moaned softly as she felt his erection press against her lower belly and looked up at him, “…Law…we need to be somewhere with…less people…”

“Of course, Nami-ya.” Law said before using his devil fruit to make them disappear from the scene. 

END


End file.
